I Dont Trust Him!
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: Luke has left Kronos and wants to be good and to be accepted, he finds someone he might love on the way but is he ever gonna be the same? Bad summary better story. LukexOC. Takes place after Titans Curse. R&R x
1. Running

**Disclaimer: Swear I Done This... But I Dont Own PJO**

**Finally fixed my centering problem :D**

**The reason why it changes POV so often is just cos I thought I'd add a different twist. Sorry if you don't like**

**Running**

He ran. Huffing and panting he ran as far away as he could. He knew Kronos was going to try to kill him before he got to camp and if he was lucky enough not to die... well he knew either he would not be welcomed or Kronos would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived. Great he thought no matter what I do, I will die slowly anyway! He frowned as he ran, backbiter at the ready.

"Ahh" He heard the shrill cry of a girl from an alleyway. People heard the scream but carried on past the alley even faster trying to ignore the screams. Luke was about to run past as well when he stopped, looked behind him and ran into the alley. He hid backbiter behind his back and slowly walked down the alley thinking to himself, you're doing a good deed! And because you want to! Luke you're not bad anymore he stopped and stared when he saw a Cyclops towering over a small, weak girl ready to pummel her with his mallet. Luke took a breath raised his sword and ran towards the Cyclops.


	2. Saving

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yaa I Dont Own Any PJO Characters Only The Girl, The Storyline And The One Who Works At The Motel!**

**Yeah- That one line is quite corny.. sorry**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Saving**

**3rd Person POV**

He raised his sword and ran towards the Cyclops...

Just as Luke was about to bring his sword down on the Cyclops back the beast turned and shoved Luke into one of the bins behind him. Many people when they looked in the alley saw 3 teens fighting and ran past the alleyway. Yes Luke thought grimacing at the pain at least I have his attention. The Cyclops came towards Luke mallet raised high when Luke shot up from the floor, sidestepped the monsters attack and stabbed him in the stomach causing it to turn into dust.

"Back to the pits of Tartarus for you" Luke practically spat at the dust pile.

The Girl! He thought. Luke turned back to the place where the girl was to see her messy black hair covering her face as she pointed to Luke and whimpered in fear,

"What was that?" she said timidly,

"That, that was a Cyclops and I'm sorry to say but if we don't get out of here there will be more" he looked at her and smiled softly. He reached out his hand to her but couldn't make out much about what she looked like when she stretched out her hand and put it on his. Luke pulled her up gently and they started running out of the alleyway. With every step the girl winced as she had no shoes and the ground was bruising her feet more. She's a strong one maybe the big three? I'm survived she's still alive Lukethought to himself still holding her hand and running.

When they turned around the corner Luke saw the sign saying **Motel! Only $20 a night**. Luke turned to tell the girl when he saw tears in her eyes,

"what's wrong" he asked still in shock and the girl only looked down to her feet. Luke's eyes followed hers down to her feet and he gasped when he saw them cut and torn after running.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelped and he pulled her into his arms bridal style and carried her to the motel.

"Room for two please two beds as well" Luke smiled at the girl behind the counter,

"what's your name? How many nights?" she asked blushing. Luke felt bad manipulating her but when he looked at the girl he was carrying he knew he had to.

"Luke, Luke Castellan one night please" he smiled a grin which nearly made the girl behind the counter faint. The girl threw a key on the counter and Luke threw $20 in return and headed towards his room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Should I Continue?**

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	3. Recovering

**Disclaimer: I Only Own The Girl Luke Finds NO ONE ELSE NO PJO CHARACTERS**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Recovering**

**Girls POV**

Where am I? A... Room? What happened to the alley? There was a- a- Monster! I sat up fast and it gave me a headache.

"Finally up then?" I yelped at the sudden voice and turned to see a boy maybe 3 years older than me with cute sandy blond hair and bottomless blue eyes; he was wearing some pants and was ruffling his hair with a towel like he had just come out of the shower.

"I-I-" I began to say but he cut me off,

"You should take shower, then we can leave before they find us" he smiled at me and boy did he have a nice smile.

"Listen you go shower up, I left some clothes for you on the bed" I looked at the bed as he spoke, "I will be right back" and with that, he grabbed a shirt, pulled it on and left. After he left I cried for a bit then I took his advice and had a shower.

**Luke's POV**

Her hair was messy and tangled, but she slept beautifully I smiled at her then went into the shower. I thought about everything in the shower I really need to sleep I couldn't help but stay awake, I was... scared. Scared that Kronos would enter my dreams so I stayed awake. After my shower I came out put on some pants, I just started to dry my hair when 'the girl' woke up. Something about her reminded me of something but I didn't know what so I left it.

"Finally up then?" I asked with a smile. I think she was still confused about earlier so I told her to go take a shower. She looked at me blankly, hair still covering her face so I couldn't make out small features like her eye colour or nose shape.

"Listen you go shower up, I left some clothes for you on the bed" She looked at the bed as I spoke I'm guessing at the clothes

"I will be right back" I told her gently, I grabbed a shirt, put it on and then I left. I hope she doesn't find out I stole her the clothes because she might hate me. I went and stole us some food because I spent all my money on... well let's just say I spent it. When I came back to the motel and opened the door 'the girl' was sitting on the bed and my mouth dropped open. She was gorgeous! She had long silky black hair and sea green eyes, once the dirt washed off it revealed her lovely skin, a light shade of brown. She was Asian and beautiful.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	4. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I Only Own The Girl Luke Finds NO ONE ELSE NO PJO CHARACTERS**

**Explaining**

**Girls POV**

When he came in my mouth dropped open. He was beautiful! His sandy blond hair was shining and a little swishy *I mentally giggled* and his bottomless blue eyes were practically penetrating my thoughts! I wanted to faint. He looked at me and put his right hand in his pocket,

"I bought some food" and he held up a paper bag and smiled awkwardly. I stared at the bag hungrily as he walked into the room and closed the door.

**Luke's POV**

I gave her the food and she sat eating it quietly on her bed. I went and stretched out onto mine.

"Would you like some?" Her voice was like gold. I looked at her,

"If it's alright". She handed me some of the sandwich but she accidently dropped some on my shirt. She squeaked and hid behind her bed and I looked at her confused. I went to her and she cowered in the corner and begged me not to hurt her. I picked her up gently and she flinched with every move as if I was stabbing her and I placed her on the bed.

"No sweat I will just take it off and wash it" I told her with a chuckle. But I don't think she was convinced. So I went into the bathroom and took of my shirt, rinsed it and left it to dry. I came back in and rested on my bed eating my sandwich when 'the girl' spoke to me.

**Girls POV**

"What happened today? What happened to me?" I asked him gently but avoiding eye contact. Why didn't you beat me when I dropped food on you? That's what 'he' would of done I wanted to add but the words didn't escape my mouth. He scoffed on his food and looked at me.

"Well I guess I can't hide it anymore" he swallowed his food and started to explain...

**Luke's POV**

"Well" I started, "Ever heard of the Greek Gods? You know Zeus, Hades, and Athena...?" She nodded at me with a confused look on her face. "

Well when they come down to Earth in their human forms they have" I hesitated, "offspring". "

Kids?" She asked me looking more than a little bewildered. I nodded,

"Yeah! Kids. And these 'kids' are called half bloods or demi gods and they are meant to go to this camp where they are claimed by their godly parent normally around 13 and most of the time if there not in camp by the age of 14 monsters will probably kill them". Her eyes widened and she screamed,

"Monsters! Killed!" then she realised what she had done and flinched expecting a blow. I stared at her in wonder trying to figure out why she was always doing this. She looked up at me.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	5. Confusing

**Disclaimer: I Only Own The Girl Luke Finds NO ONE ELSE NO PJO CHARACTERS**

**Confusing**

**Girls POV**

I looked up at him and I realised this boy isn't going to hit me. He's not like 'him' he- he- he cares about me cares about my safety I tried to keep my tears back.

"So what attacked me before... was a monster?" I looked him straight in the eye and he nodded sullenly. All these thoughts and questions banged up in my mind when suddenly it hit me,

"Why are monsters after me?" He looked at me in a way as if to say you know why. I gasped and covered my mouth as I had figured it out I was one of these "demi gods" I said in a whisper. I looked at the floor and my head shot up again he must think I have some neck issue, "

So who's yo-" He held his head up, "My name's Luke, Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes" I gasped and asked him who my parent was.

**Luke's POV**

"I don't know" I replied when she asked me who her godly parent might be.

"Do you have a mum or a dad" she flinched at this question and through clenched teeth she said

"mom" she said the word so bitterly I was almost surprised.

"So your godly parent is your dad" I stated the obvious she must think I'm an idiot I thought rolling my eyes at myself. "I had a mom and she was a nut, made me run away from home" She looked up at me and her eyes twinkled,

"My mom tried to take on the role as camp oracle but it failed and she went crazy and I had to leave I couldn't take it. Hermes came and tried to help but Hermes-" I spat the last word out and remembered that I Left Kronos and I couldn't turn 'this girl' towards his army. 'This girl' I thought. I don't even know her name. When I looked up to ask her she calmly said

"Raven. My name is Raven Heart." The fact she answered my question before I could ask surprised me but I let the feeling pass" I smiled at myself for some reason when I heard soft sobs coming from Raven.

Ravens POV

I didn't want to cry but when I thought about my parents I couldn't help it so I looked at Luke and I saw someone who I can relate to. Someone I can trust.

"My mom began to come home drunk and I had to hide in my room because I was scared. Then one night she didn't come home at all and I was left at home for nights and all when I was only 9." I stopped and took a deep breath and continued, "Then when she did come back she was married and drunk to a man named Erik. He use to always be drunk and I'm sure he was a druggy and every time I did one little thing wrong he beat me for it" I saw a look of realisation cross Luke's face.

Enjoy x

Tallie :)


	6. Loving

**Disclaimer: NO I DONT OWN ANY PJO Characters! ONLY RAVEN**

**Also Mega Thanks To CrazedBookFan14 For Giving Me The Idea For Lukes First POV In This Story :)**

**Loving**

**Luke's POV**

Raven's story made me realise why I left Kronos. I couldn't deal with him grabbing demi gods from broken homes and making their life miserable, teaching them that killing is their only way to live. Their revenge. Luke grimaced at the thought of Kronos. That must be why she hid every time she had done something wrong 'Erik' I mentally gagged at his name when I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sound... of Raven crying.

"I didn't want you to see me cry" she said in between sobs. Then she did something that made my eyes widen in surprise. Raven ran over to my bed still crying and wrapped her arms around me in a hug and feeling sorry for her and maybe feeling something else, I hugged her back tightly.

**Ravens POV**

I didn't want to let go. I trusted him with my life already. I don't know what I was thinking when I ran and hugged him but I'm glad I done it. His body was warm and the beating of his heart against my head tucked into his chest made me relax. The way he was just instantly made me forget everything bad and slowly, slowly I drifted into a sleep.

**Luke's POV**

The way she curled into me as she slept I felt safe. Safe enough to sleep and slowly I drifted into a soft sleep. Even though my dreams weren't interrupted by Kronos it was still a nightmare. My conscious was telling me I didn't deserve her and it went like this

**-You don't deserve Raven**

-_And the Cyclops did? But why don't I? I'm good I swear_

**-Yes but she doesn't know of your background. She wants to trust you! But you lie to her**

_-No! I- She- NO! I Love Her!_

**-But does she love you back?**

And the voice faded away and I was pulled out of my dream as if I was being shaken vigorously and when I opened my eyes,

"Raven?" I asked as she sat on me shaking me with tears in her eyes.

"LUKE!" She screamed at me and hugged me, nearly choking me to death.

**Ravens POV**

When he woke up I was so relieved. I got scared that he would never wake up. In the middle of the night... the way he stirred in his sleep and started mumbling. At first I couldn't hear his mumbles

"I can't tell her! She will hate me! I LOVE HER!" he said this while sleeping and I got worried but one thought crossed my mind. Who did he love? Realising I was still hugging him I pulled away and I couldn't help it I just had to ask.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	7. Mistaking

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing Apart from Raven**

**Mistaking**

**Luke's POV**

Do I love her? That thought was running through my mind when suddenly Raven asked me a question that caught me by surprise.

"Why are you hiding something from me?" She knew! Shit! What do I say 'Oh yeah I don't know if I can go to camp with you coz I had people killed and went and joined Kronos's army?' Umm No.

**Ravens POV**

He stared at me blankly after the question. My question was intended to him saying I love her but I wanted to find out who it was and the way he avoided the question made me think he loved someone else but didn't want to tell me. What he said next really caught me off guard. Not what I was expecting.

**CLIFFHANGER :P**

**Sorry I Had To Do It**

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	8. Confessing

**Disclaimer: I Own Zilch! (Nothing) Only Raven**

**Confessing**

**Luke's POV**

"I use to be in Kronos's army! I had people killed and I nearly killed myself for Kronos! People at the camp we need to go to hate me because I stole a lightning bolt and blamed it on Percy Jackson and then I tried to kill him but when I found you I was on the run because I'm sick of Kronos so I captured my body from him and ran and that's when I found you and I knew I should tell you because I wanted you to be able to trust me and I didn't want to lose you because- Because I think I love you" I ranted on and when I finished I looked her in the eyes and you know what she did! She...

**Ravens POV**

Giggled! I couldn't help it but his eyes turned baby blue and into sadness when he was ranting on and when he said he might love me I was overjoyed and so happy he told me everything even when he didn't have to and right there, I knew I could trust him forever and I think I loved him back. "Why did you gig-" he was just about to ask my when I leaned forward into him and kissed him softly on the lips!

**Luke's POV**

She kissed me! She actually kissed me! I am so in love with her! When she pulled away I looked her in the eyes and I knew the time was right. I got up and went into the bathroom and picked up the brown paper bag that lay by the sink. I walked back to my bed where Raven stared at me in confusion and I gave her the bag.

**Ravens POV**

When I opened the bag I was so happy! He bought me a dagger! And on the side in ancient Greek was the word unique. I could tell it was half silver and half celestial bronze, how I knew well I don't know but the handle was a gorgeous sea green marble. I stared at it for longer and finally I said something, "How did you know I love the sea? Sea green is like my favourite colour!" I grinned at him

**Luke's POV**

Okay so that's what I spent my money on. And? I coughed and cleared my throat before saying (finally) "I'm glad you like it but we should gather our stuff and go, the incident yesterday should put some monsters on our trail and we don't want them finding us" I kissed her on the forehead before grabbing my shirt and backbiter. I put on my shirt and I grabbed backbiter and when I turned around, Raven was already ready and waiting. We both left the motel before getting spotted and headed towards camp.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	9. Hiding

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing Apart from Raven**

**Hiding**

**Ravens POV**

We were both running, thinking about our destination when we smelt fire. We ran round the corner but Luke pulled me back. A group of Empousai had upturned a car and started a fire, right in our path and Luke didn't want to fight them because he didn't want to risk me getting hurt. I was so glad he bought me shoes along with the clothes, I don't know how I'd live without them

"Listen, we're going to sneak past them and if we get caught just keep running north, K?" Luke told me. I nodded and he kissed my nose before leading me behind a car.

**Luke's POV**

I couldn't risk her getting caught out and coming close to battle because she might not be able to fight back quite yet and she is still weak. I decided hiding was our best option. We ran from car to car hiding behind each one when a dracaena passed us and stopped to sniff the air.

"Demi-God scents, quite powerful too" She hissed at the other monsters "find them!" Her voice boomed across the area and every monster started looking. I could see Ravens eyes widening and I told her to run.

**Ravens POV**

At first I didn't run when Luke told me to but when I looked at him I knew the plan and I started running. Surprisingly no one spotted me, but they smelt me

"It's on the move!" one of the monsters hissed. All of a sudden Luke jumped out from behind the car and stabbed the monster in the neck. He kicked away others and started running towards me. When I saw him running I kept going north like he said and soon I came across a hill with a fence bordered around it (quite big I might add) with a tree in front of it... and a dragon around the tree? When I stopped to look I was pulled along by Luke

"Hurry!" He pleaded to me. I could feel him running next to me when suddenly he stopped but when I turned back he had been captured. I screamed for help and ran towards him with my dagger ignoring his pleas for me to run. I'm pretty sure I killed a decent amount of monsters with my lack of skill when I was distracted by arrows shooting over my head by people from inside the camp. The last word I said was "Apollo" When a searing pain in my leg caused me to collapse.

**Luke's POV**

I saw the Apollo archers coming to help and I'm pretty sure I saw Clarisse but then out of the corner of my eye I saw a draccenae with a knife stab Raven in her leg before I could warn her. The next thing I knew I was running to her side attacking the creature that stabbed her and I held her in my arms. All of the campers raced past me to attack but I didn't notice I was only noticing Raven telling her to wake up when I was pulled away from her.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	10. Demanding

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing Apart from Raven**

**Demanding**

**Luke's POV**

I didn't see it coming. They pulled me away from her. I watched her drop to the floor and some campers picked her up and carried her away. The mini battle was over but within seconds I was floored and someone was on top of me.

"Percy Jackson!" I screamed frustrated at watching them carry Raven away. "How dare you ever show your face here again you traitor!" He put his sword closer to my neck and I could see the hate in his eyes.

**Percy's POV**

When I rushed out to help the fight the first person I saw was Luke cradling someone in his arms. The hate over took me and I ran at him with riptide. I pulled him back and floored him and leaned on him with riptide at his neck.

"How dare you ever show your face here again you traitor!" I demanded an answer from him. He wasn't looking at me though he was watching someone but I didn't want to take my eyes off him to find out who. When he looked at me I was surprised. His eyes were blue again and he looked healthier and all I saw in his eyes were good, sadness and love? This couldn't be Luke.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I saw Percy on top of someone with a knife to their throat I had to see who or what it was. It didn't look like a monster. I gasped and dropped my dagger and ran towards Percy.

"Luke!" I didn't know whether to say it with happiness or hate so I said it with surprise.

"Annabeth!" He looked at me and smiled. He smiled the smile he had when he saved me when I was 7 and for some reason I knew he had changed.

**Luke's POV**

I knew they wouldn't believe me but I didn't know they would take Raven away but when I saw Annabeth run towards me I couldn't help but smile. She has grown up but still I looked at her and saw a seven year old girl to scared to even move. He wanted to hug her and apologise but he also wanted to see Raven.

**Percy's POV**

"Stay back Annabeth" I growled at her. I wasn't allowing my girlfriend anywhere near this creep but does Annabeth take orders? No. She pushed me off him and hugged him. Is she trying to make me kill him?

**Annabeth's POV**

It felt so good to hug him again knowing he was back to normal.

"Percy please he's changed. Please don't hurt him" When I said this it seemed like something inside him shattered and he turned and walked away from me. I called his name but he ignored me. As I went to run after him he was gone by the time I got to the border.

**Luke's POV**

I got up and walked towards camp but a bunch of campers readied themselves and wouldn't let me in. Annabeth defended me and they let me through. I was changed. But they never knew. We went to the big house but Chiron couldn't deal with it so he left Mr. D to decide. A girl called Ally from Hermes came into the big house and told Mr. D they didn't want me in their cabin and that stupid old drunk (no offence Mr D) made me sleep by the lake.

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe Annabeth took his side! My own girlfriend! I just wanted to kill Luke but something about it all, about him made me not want to kill him at the same time. I punched the wall with my hand and went to the lake for a swim. I needed to calm down.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	11. Helping

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing Apart from Raven**

**Big thanks to xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx she encouraged me to keep writing and now she has a character in the story.**

**Helping**

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him and I knew he was avoiding me so I ran to my cabin and started to cry. I was so happy Luke was back and I trusted him again. I KNEW He wasn't evil anymore but Percy didn't and I knew he never would.

**Percy's POV**

I saw 'her' approaching the Lake so I went underwater but all 'she' did was take a surface look then leave so I surfaced. Dinner time. I heard the bells for dinner so I ran to my cabin to change and go to the pavilion. On my way I saw Luke and I so badly wanted to kill him there and then I could almost feel riptide shaking in my pocket when I stopped and saw there was someone with Luke and it wasn't Ann- 'Her'. It was someone I had never seen before, someone with black messy hair.

"Her name is Raven" 'she' told me appearing out of nowhere and matching my stride. I glared at her and went to my table without a word and I could tell she stood there dumbfounded I had just walked away from her.

**Ravens POV**

When I awoke the first thing I said was

"Luke!" everyone around me looked at me like I was a disease and I started to feel self conscious. There was a girl next to me she was seriously pretty. She had light brown hair which was in delicate waves and stormy gray eyes which I thought was awesome.

"Hello there, my name is Alexis but you can call me Lex and my mother is Athena!" she smiled at me. I smiled back before asking

"Where's Luke" she frowned at the question but still she answered,

"Well the bell for dinner shall go soon and if your better we can go and he will be there" she said it politely but I could tell she hated him. I nodded and went to get up when I fell.

"How come there is no scar on my leg?" I asked Lex and she replied calmly as if she'd been asked it a thousand times before.

"Well when you got stabbed I was near you so I took you to the infirmary and gave you some ambrosia and nectar when you came conscious again" she went to help me up clearly bored of the subject so I dropped it.

**Luke's POV**

When I left the big house I was guessed that Raven was in the infirmary so I headed towards it. When I entered she was being supported by Lex from the Athena cabin who instantly glared at me as if it was instinct. When Raven saw me she ran over to me flinching every time she landed on her right leg and she hugged me and I instantly forgot about having to sleep in the woods. But when I opened my eyes Lex was not happy about me being here and walked off after giving me another glare. The bell went for dinner so I started walking with Raven to the pavilion.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	12. Claiming

**Disclaimer: K, I aint doing this anymore I DONT OWN PJO!**

**Claiming**

**Percy's POV**

I sat down at my table alone looking at this girl that was with Luke and when I saw her sea green eyes and black messy hair I knew something was coming. And because I saw it coming when that green trident appeared above her head I laughed because of my assumption before. Then the realisation hit me. I had a sister! She seemed unaware of the floating symbol above her head but sensed something when other campers started gasping and pointing at her. Or above her head.

**Ravens POV**

I didn't realise what happened to me until everyone stated gasping and pointing (some glaring or laughing) to the top of my head when I looked up I saw "a green trident" I said like an idiot,

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon" I stared at the sign until it disappeared. When I looked back down everyone was silent and staring at me. The silence was broken by Percy standing up screaming

"I have a sister" holding his cup in the air. Annabeth followed which Percy didn't look to happy about,

"He has a sister!" After everyone was out of their seats screaming and Raven felt herself going red. Luke looked at me and smiled, "You will have to be moving out of cabin 12 now" he tapped my nose which made me laugh. Percy came over and pulled me out my seat and hugged me. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me,

"Congrats... Sister" He chuckled and led me towards cabin 3 and he threw a not-so-secret-secret glare at Luke which I'm guessing he thought I didn't see.

**Luke's POV**

I knew some campers finally realised I had changed but they didn't want to admit it because they didn't want to lose Percy's trust. I didn't mind being ignored by the others, as long as I had Raven but as I watched Percy hug and kiss her forehead I felt a tinge of jealousy as he led her away.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't take Percy's hate anymore and the way he walked off when I talked to him and glared at me when I congratulated him having a sister. He must really hate Luke. I'm determined to have Percy forgive him now and forgive me so I march to his cabin and knock impatiently (what can I say. I was making a point) and he answered smiling that goofy grin of his I love and when he saw me his face fell. He was about to close the door on me when...

**Percy's POV**

She stabbed my door! When I went to close the door on her, she stabbed my door! She pulled out her dagger, put her foot in the doorway and stabbed it,

"Listen Perseus Jackson, I am sorry that I believe in Luke when you didn't and I am sorry that you don't understand he's changed but I took your crap when you walked off and I acted as if you didn't glare at me but closing the door on me. Me! I will not stand for!" I ranted on for a while and when I had finished he was staring at me blankly. I tapped my foot and he pulled me inside,

"Listen Anna, I'm sorry too but even though I do believe Luke has changed something is telling me not to trust him and now he's dating my sister I can't trust him even more now!" He looked like he was about to collapse. I could tell he had been worrying so I wrapped my arms around his neck and made our foreheads touch and I looked in his sea green eyes and said...

**Ravens POV**

"I love you Perseus Jackson and you love me and you love Raven so if both the people you love believe in someone don't you think you should too?" Annabeth spoke to Percy so calmly and thoughtfully I sort of envied their relationship but I quickly got over it and realised Annabeth was on our side our I smiled to myself at the thought. Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips before leaving and I came out of the bathroom.

"Um, Percy?" I asked him cautiously he looked at me, grinning of course (its Percy I'm talking about!) and I asked him.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	13. Convincing

**Convincing**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe what she just asked me,

"what do I think of Luke?" I didn't know how to answer that without hurting her feelings so I replied

"I honestly don't know sis" She didn't seem pleased with my answer when she said to me again,

"Please don't hurt him Percy. I love him you know. But I love you too and I can't lose either of you" her tone made me want to kill myself because of the guilt and just as I was about to tell Raven I loved her too, there was a knock at the door. I frowned at the door before yelling come in (grabbing riptide secretly) Raven stayed facing the wall while Annabeth walked in. I smiled and she looked at me,

"Thoughts bugging you?" she asked me as if she was reading my mind.

"How did you know?" I asked her with a devilish smile. She raised her brow as if to say 'did you really just ask me that?' and I pulled her towards me still smiling. But when she came close my face fell (no, not because of her) she noticed and I explained about Raven and Luke and Annabeth told me I should just give him a chance. With that, I grabbed riptide and walked out the cabin towards the lake.

**Another Cliffhanger :P**

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	14. Accepting

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing Apart From Raven And The Story Line Get A Clue!**

**Accepting**

**Ravens POV**

I listened to Annabeth and Perce talking and smiled to myself when I heard Annabeth to trust Luke but when he grabbed riptide and walked out I got scared. Annabeth ran after him and I knew she wouldn't let Percy hurt Luke so I went over to Percy's bed and sat there waiting.

**Luke's POV**

I was thinking of Raven as I stared at the stars and for some reason I remembered Zoe Nightshade (Percy Pledge Here People) and I felt bad. Another death that Luke Castellan, *I grimaced at my name* is the cause of! I'm pretty sure the world is ready to create Luke Castellan an official C.O.D (cause of death) and I saddened at the thought. I heard footsteps and bustling and from instincts I grabbed backbiter and got ready to fight. Just as I was about to swing something or someone may I add jumped on me one foot on chest other on floor. It was a clear flooring position to keep enemies on the floor and when I looked up I saw Percy's face, mixed emotions running everywhere on his face and I dropped backbiter.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran over to where I heard the thud and gasped as I saw Percy one foot on Luke's chest with riptide's tip digging into his throat. "Percy" I managed to say breathlessly. "Luke Castellan I swear to the Gods I will kill you if you answer wrongly or even hesitate" Luke nodded with bewilderment spread across his face. Percy looked him in the bottomless blue eyes and asked with anger...

**Percy's POV**

"Do you love Raven as much as she-" I stopped and gagged before spitting the rest of the sentence through clenched teeth, "-Loves you" Luke nodded furiously as if I asked him the most obvious question ever. I sliced a cut on his cheek and pulled away satisfied with his answer. "Then I will allow you to sleep in Cabin 3 until you are accepted into Cabin 11 again but on the opposite side if the room to Raven" Luke grinned and smiled at me then smiled at Annabeth who ran back to cabin 3 (to tell Raven I guess) I stormed back to cabin 3 with Luke still sitting there in daze and when I got there Raven was sitting on my bed grinning at me. I wanted to keep a serious face but her little puppy face smile made me chuckle and she ran over to hug me. She kissed me on the nose before running outside to meet Luke. Annabeth smiled at me and pulled me closer,

"See! I knew you could do it Percy. You're strong like that" she kissed me softly on the lips and I pulled her onto the bed.

**Luke's POV**

I finally got up to walk towards cabin 3 when Raven ran out and jumped at me, wrapping me in bear hug. I smiled and laughed as I spun her round,

"I love you" I spoke softly into her neck and she smiled,

"I love you too" she whispered down my ear making me shiver. When we entered Cabin 3, Percy was lying with Annabeth on his bed both cuddling each other and something blurred my vision for a moment and I was hinted with a bit of jealousy. Yeeessss Luke, be angry at Percy. Kill him maybe? He is taking Annabeth from you. Luke recognised the voice as Kronos's and shook his head before thinking (directed at Kronos) NO! Annabeth is Percy's and Raven is mine!

**Ravens POV**

When we walked in to see Percy and Annabeth laying together all cuddled I felt a bit jealous I couldn't do that with Luke without Percy killing him and hating me but when I turned back to Luke something came over him. He looked at them and gold flashed over his eyes but only for a moment then turned back to their gorgeous blue. I was worried as he stood their furrowing his brow but then he got over it and I pulled him towards my bunk,

"No" he whispered, "You heard Percy" I stared at her.

"I sure did but as long as you're good he won't mind" I smiled cheekily at him and snuggled with him under the covers. Finally, everything is perfect I thought before heading to sleep with Luke's arm around me and warm breath down my neck.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**


	15. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Story Line And Raven NOTHING ELSE**

**Understanding**

**Luke's POV**

I fell asleep curling into her back, my arm around her waist and I was so happy and I wasn't one bit jealous of Percy and Annabeth because I had my own. My dreams were nice and my sleep was amazing until I was woken by a loud thud and pain searing through my back. When I opened my eyes it felt like déjà vu. Percy was standing over with me with anger in his eyes holding riptide to my throat.

"What did I say about sleeping in here" he said through clenched teeth. I could see Annabeth trying to pull him away but he was glued their like a rock.

"Percy!" Raven screamed from behind,

"It was my fault! I was jealous of you and Annabeth so I pulled him into my bed and fell asleep curling into him. He told me it was wrong but I didn't listen" I was shocked by her sudden outburst, I think everyone was. Percy's sword had lost aim (now on my chest) and Annabeth had stopped pulling on Percy.

**Raven's POV**

I could feel myself going red with embarrassment and anger.

"Percy you promised me you wouldn't hurt him" I said trying to hold back my tears. Percy looked at me with guilt in his eyes,

"Listen Raven, I'm sorry but I don't have full trust in him yet. It will take some time" he spoke softly to me.

"No Percy! I understand you need to fully trust him but you wouldn't like it if I didn't trust Annabeth and every time you hugged her I had my dagger at her throat! You would try convincing me to trust and as your sister I would learn to do so and stop trying to kill her. But you don't do that for Luke!" I screamed. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face.

**Percy's POV**

I stood staring at her. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks and when I saw the tears stream down her light brown skin I felt worse. She may have different colour skin but it doesn't matter Percy those sea green eyes, black delicate hair and her passion for water proves she is your sister and you need to treat her like one. My conscious told me and I turned riptide back into a pen. I don't know what exactly happened next but Raven ran out of the cabin crying. I helped Luke up and realised I made a nasty cut on his collar so I handed him some ambrosia from my cupboard. I looked at Luke and said,

"I have a plan"

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's plan involved me finding Raven and bringing her to sword fighting class at noon and because I knew Percy so well, I knew where she would be. I ran to the beach and saw her with a water bubble wrapped around her as she lay on the sand. It was very unusual as I didn't know she had powers let alone powers Percy did not. As I moved closer it was awesome she lay there in a water bubble with fishes and mini hippocambi and sea horses all around her. Percy would love this, but when I looked at her face Raven was still crying and so I went over and sat next to her.

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**

**Please R&R**


	16. Planning

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so you catch my drift.**

* * *

**Planning **

**Percy's POV:**

"So look here I'm-back-and-I-think-I'm-amazing-cos-Percy's-sister-is-my-girlfriend I have a plan which is gonna fix both our problems." I stated bluntly.

"But why would you want to help me?" he asked suspiciously. Hey, I don't blame him.

"I don't."

"So your plan?"

"You get back into camp activities and Hermes cabin and Raven stops hating me." Luke thought about the possibilites before sighing,

"I'm listening" I went over and grabbed his sword by the hilt and passed it to him.

"Attack me" it was a pretty straightforward plan, worthy of Athena. Actually no not really. Luke looked baffled.

"This plan sounds like you're trying to make Raven hate me..." he stared at his sword.

"Tempting but no, just trust me. Attack me" as soon as I thought he'd back out he raised his sword and brought it down on my shoulder. Or he would have if I didn't deflect it. I pushed upwards and he lost balance, I swung at his side and he jumped back and took a jab at my neck. It went on like this for a while until I unarmed him. He stood panting and I just sighed.

"Thats what you have to do to me" I told him. He still looked confused but he picked up his sword and ran at me.

**Luke's POV:**

Percy is definiately crazy. He's stronger and more equipped since the last time I saw him.

He's making me attack him but it's stupid cos he's had the practise but I'll beat him eventually.

I'm not mad at him though. He's trying to help me I think... Anyway he can be annoying but I'll have to deal with that I guess.

He knocked my sword out of my hand and I watched it clatter away, panting. He sighed at me, what is this guy's plan?

"That's what you have to do to me" he told me. I was still confused but I was starting to get the picture so I picked up backbiter and ran at him.

**Annabeth's POV:**

She knew I was sitting next to her and I felt bad. She looked so upset and I didn't know how to help, I didn't even know how Percy was going to help.

"Raven?"

She stared blankly at the sky under her water bubble. At first I thought she couldn't hear me but then the bubble drifted of her face, flew into the water and submerged from view. She sat up and stared at the sea, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It will get better over time, I promise"

"How do you know?" she croaked. I didn't know if I had the heart to explain it to her but I tried anyway,

"Well when Luke was forced into turning evil he tried to kill Percy, but everytime Percy faced him again he never killed him. Percy had so many chances but he never used them. He knew Luke was good inside he just needs time to get his head around it."

Raven looked like she had been shot through the chest,

"I didn't... know" tears were forming again. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She was about a year younger than me so her and Luke's gap was about 8 years. I didn't really seem bothered because when I was only 7 I was in love with him too. I smiled to myself, this girl was so innocent. She was such a sisterly figure. I pulled back and looked at the sea with her.

"How do I know he won't go evil again?" she half sobbed. This was an easy answer,

"Because he gave you a dagger, one that was precious to you. That means you're precious to him."

"How do you know about the dagger?" she asked protectively.

"Because I know Luke. When he found me in the alley at 7 years old he gave me his old dagger, because he cared about my safety. He got you a _new_ dagger because he wants to make sure you're always safe. He loves you Raven, and I dont think he'll ever leave you. She smiled at me and wiped her tears.

"Thanks Annabeth"

"It's alright but I need to go practise my sword skills. How bout you come and I'll teach you a few things?" her eyes twinkled when I offered and she stood up and we headed towards the arena.

**Percy's POV:**

They would be here soon so I needed to spread the word. Just my luck! Travis walked by,

"Yo Travis!" I called out, he smiled and ran over but his smile faded when he saw Luke.

"Do me a favour and let the camp know that me and Luke are practising in the arena and make it all dramatic, k?" he looked at me weird but hopefully he caught on when he nodded, smiled and ran off. I looked at Luke.

"Now, we fight" I uncapped my sword and Luke picked up riptide.

It was time to put the plan into action.

* * *

**Cliiffffyyyyy :D**

**Well how do you like it? **

**Drop me a review. Love you guys!**


	17. Timing

**Disclaimer: if only I did own it...**

**Ahh, thanks a whole bunch to my reviewers and subscribers/alerters. You guys made me want to write this chapter and put it up straight away.**

**Big thanks to Amanda Hocking Rocks who PM'd me straight away telling me she liked my story :D and got her own character in my story ;D  
**

**If anyone is wanting a character in my story or any other stories send a message with a character profile (name,age,godlyparent,etc) and I'll reply back letting you know the chapter you'll be in (:**

**Love you guys! I'll stop rambling on now, read away!  
**

* * *

**Timing**

**Travis's POV:**

I'm not too sure what Percy meant when he told me to tell everyone about it at first. Then I thought about it.

And I still didn't get it.

Percy didn't like Luke.. or did he? But he was being friendly with Luke in the arena... OOOOHHHHH!

I get it!

WAIT! No I don't...

Oh well, might as well go do as he ask. I ran off in the direction of the cabins as most people would be there.

As I jogged by the amphitheater, out of the corner of my I saw a girl sitting there alone. Kinda like she was waiting for someone, so as an instinct I ducked down behind the bushes to see what was going on.

As I scooted closer trying not to be heard I realized it was Alice from the Aphrodite cabin. She was 17 I think and has been at camp for about 3 or 4 years. Alice had an older sister vibe about her, she was seriously pretty but I guess all of Aphrodite's children are. She had medium length delicate brown hair that fell just past her shoulders when it was let out. At the moment she had it braided in intricate twists and it made her look almost like a goddess. She was an average height for her age and occasionally I would see her, arms locked, laughing with one of the guys from the Apollo cabin. I think his name was James Vayan, he was a year older than her and he had a dark black head of hair with piercing blue eyes.

She was singing something. A song I hadn't heard before, I listened intently as she plucked her guitar. It was a really nice song and she had a great voice, just as I was about to sneak away and leave her to her song a sharp sound like swords connecting rippled across camp and Alice stopped playing abruptly and looked around, he green orbs tracing over my head. She was nice but I doubt she would be happy if she found out I was eavesdropping so I quickly sprang out the bushes and ran before she could see me.

Anyway, back to the task at hand, I was right. For once. Most campers were around the cabins or inside and I knew I didn't have much time so I yelled,

"HEY! GUYS! PERCY AND LUKE ARE DOING A ONE-ON-ONE TRAINING SESSION IN THE ARENA WITH SWORDS. HOW AWESOME! COME ON!"

I waited for a crowd to gather and I ran off in the direction of the arena, I glanced back and thankfully quite a lot of the campers were following me.

**Ravens POV:**

I was still upset about Percy and kinda about Luke, he obviously cared for Annabeth and from what she's told me, Thalia as well. But he left them both. What if he leaves me too?

I tried to push away the thoughts as Annabeth was trying so hard to keep me from crying and she was helping me out with my defense/offense skills. So I had to stay upbeat and focus. She was smart, she was pretty and I knew I could trust her. If she went through all that with Luke and still cares for him, it should be alright with Percy and him...

I hope.

Wow. All that thinking I totally forgot I was walking and so I walked straight into someone. I looked up quite dazed and saw a small crowd of campers and Annabeth was pushing her way through to the front. They were all gathered outside the arena trying not to be seen but I'm pretty sure that failed. I followed Annabeth's lead and pushed my way through but as I did I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard two swords connecting, a few grunts and then the swords again. I looked around the crowd frantically looking for Percy or Luke.

They weren't there.

I ran to the front, pushing a shoving campers aside and hearing a few mumbles about a fight, Percy and Luke. Tears were freely falling again as I rushed forward just to see Luke and Percy raise their swords, both sweating and panting and crash down against each other letting the blades connect.

How could this ever get better? How could I stay in between them both? This _can't_ happen!

"Stop!" I screamed before doing the stupid option and running straight into the middle of their swords.

* * *

**Sorry I keep leaving you guys with cliffy's but it's fun :D *laughs evilly* **

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Don't be scared to leave me a review either... But I wont stop updating just because of lack of reviews... But I do like them...**

**Aha! Love you guys still!**


	18. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I WISH.**

**So great big thanks to sweet-lovin-zombie who is a great supporter and writes some awesome fan fics. Make sure you check them out.**

And also to Percabeth forever2 who is also an amazing supporter

An AMAZING and LOVING thannkksseerrr to Poseidon'sdaughter19 who sent me the sweetest PM and really made my day and made me want to put this chapter up TODAY! She will also be having a regular character in the story soon so keep your eyes open!

**Enough with my big mouth! Enjoy the story ahead :D  
**

* * *

**Fighting**

**Annabeths POV:**

I wish I knew what I was leading Raven towards. I hated not knowing! But I felt more obliged to help Raven rather than know the plan. Ergh I can't believe I just said I'd choose something over knowing.

As I was heading up towards the arena I prayed Percy actually had a good plan alongside the kelp in his head. I glanced back at Raven but I could tell she was in deep thought so I smiled and turned ahead towards the arena. When I got closer I noticed some weird things around the place.. Like a small crowd.

Then I heard it.

The clashing of swords and the whispering of two names among the crowd. _Percy. Luke._ I stopped dead in my tracks and swayed dizzily. Once I regained my senses I dashed forward and pushed through the crowd panting and breathing heavily.

_They can't be fighting. This isn't how it's meant to happen! No no no no NO!_

I tore through my eyes fuzzy with the beginnings of tears. I brushed them away furiously and watched the two people I cared about most fight and bleed from fresh wounds while everyone around just stood and watched. I was tempted to run in and stop them then and there, I watched Percy's face to see his emotion and work out how to stop him except...

He was smiling... Not grinning... Not smirking... Smiling...

As if things were going his way.

Then the idea came to me. How did I miss this? Of course it would be his plan! I just needed to sit back and watch.

And somehow get Raven to do it. Damn! Raven! Where is she? I turned quickly to see her staring sadly at them fight, the tears rolled down her face leaving a glistening line where the tear had once been. She put her hand defensively on her dagger and I saw her mouth say one word and I knew what she was about to do.

**Raven's POV:**

"Stop!" I screamed before doing the stupid option and running straight into the middle of their swords.

Or rather, was about to take the stupid option if I hadn't been pulled back and disarmed. I swung my right arm round viciously and blindly our of frustration. How can someone try stop me from saving them? I pivoted on the spot angrily but my face softened when I saw Annabeth clutching my arm by the wrist,

"you can't involve yourself in their fight. It's against your power. And plus, they are the camps two best swordsmen and you have no training at all. You can't survive between them let alone stop them.

I know I should've been mad and offended by her comments but I knew Annabeth was trying to protect me. So no matter how much it pained me, I had to listen to her. I had to watch them fight.

I'm not even gonna think of lying and tell you some absurd story that goes like this,

'the fight was easy to watch. If Percy died I would have my own cabin but if Luke died Percy would become the best brother in the world. I wan't torn between them, I just wish I had popcorn.'

Thats just stupid. This is how the story went,

'watching them fight was killing me inside. Everytime one of them got hurt I could almost feel it. There wasn't a dry spot under my eyes from all the tears but I would wipe them quickly so I wouldn't miss a thing. I wouldn't be able to bear it if one of them died. I need them both. I was almost tempted to jump in and have myself killed just so they could stop. But that would've made things worse. So like I said, I had to sit quietly and watch them fight.

**Percy's POV:**

From where I stood, panting, bleeding, fighting hard, it seemed to be going pretty well. I had drawn a crowd and the fight seemed almost real. I saw Annabeth stop Raven from interfering and I gave her a quick look of thanks.

Thank the gods she understood what was happening here. But I needed to wrap it up. The crowd wouldn't last forever,

"Luke, play defenseless then pick it up where we left off"

I guess it didn't make much sense but he understood. His moves faltered and his blade nearly knocked from his hand. I heard the crowd gasp and Raven shriek, I'll give him credit. He's good at this. But just as quickly he regained his balance and threw his sword down hard from the left and I just managed to block it before he quickly picked up and caught the bottom of my feet.

I fell.

Hard.

Defenseless.

In front of an old enemy.

My plan was going perfectly!

I went to grab my sword but he had his sword at my throat in a less than a second.

Was this part of the plan?

* * *

**Are you guys worried now?**

**It feels so good to be able to write this story with such ease :D**

**Even I'm excited for the next chapter! Keep reviewing!**

**Reviews are my friend :D**

**Peace!**


	19. Trusting

**Finally updating!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to sooner but school is gonna probably reduce updates to once a week.**

**I'm running low on idea's for this story so if you wanna give me any idea's I'm all ears! (credited of course)**

**Also you'll be seeing loadsa new characters that are fans I'm putting in the story!**

**There will be someone new every few chapters or something so tell me what you think of them! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You'd think I'd get bored of this. You're right. I am.**

**Trusting**

**Luke's POV:**

"Luke, play defenseless then pick it up where we left off"

For some reason I understood what he was saying so I let my moves falter. A trick I had learnt when training with... Kronos. I felt sick momentarily but snapped out of it like I was in some sort of daze. My sword looked like it was about to fall out of my hand but I grabbed and swung hard from the left. He managed to block it and I felt myself frowning but I managed to sharply pull the sword back and nip him on the back of his feet so he flipped and fell watching his sword clatter away.

I knew this was the plan. I knew what was meant to happen next but I was on a roll. When he went to reach for his sword and announce game over I lifted my sword and in less than a second I had him nailed. Throat-Sword.

I watched the confusion and fear in his green orbs and his face shifted into another familiar face with the exact same green traps. It was Raven. The girl I loved. I couldn't kill her, I couldn't turn my back on someone I care about again and watch their faith in me crumble.

I felt a new wave of sickness and the fuzziness from my eyes had passed. I looked at down at Percy.

And laughed. I lowered my sword and helped him up. We did one of those awkward man hug things and laughed it off. We splashed some water on our faces from the cooler and started to head out of the arena still acting like we had no idea anyone was there.

We gave each other that 'now' look and looked up in surprise at the crowd standing in front of us. We acted shocked and offended at those listening on our one on one training sessions but just as quickly ran into them laughing. Then Percy did something I wasn't even sure if it was part of the plan or not,

"Luke's back! And still _just_ as good as me."

He winked at me and chucked his water bottle over to Travis,

"So how bout him in your cabin?"

Travis fiddled with his fingers and looked to Connor to answer this one but Connor just stepped back and whistled innocently. I guess I couldn't say I wasn't expecting this, even Percy's plan couldn't get me trusted again.

**Percy's POV:**

I could tell my plan wasn't going as expected. I thought people would immediately trust him again but even I could see the uncomfortable faces, the fidgeting, the rubbing at the back of the heads around the crowd.

But it wasn't totally hopeless I knew that much. They wanted to accept him but no one was brave enough to do it. Annabeth couldn't cos everyone knew she already trusted him and any other of her cabin mates wouldn't make a difference.

I heard some footsteps and a slightly deepened voice arose from the back of the crowd getting louder as they came closer,

"Well I don't see why not? If his life long enemy can accept him into _his_ cabin and train with him. Privately might I add. I guess his own cabin can accept him too?"

Finally he reached the front and I realized it was Eduardo Sanchez from the Hermes cabin. I never really thought about him I guess. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't get to know a lot of campers with the prep and craze from school or the upcoming titan war that hopefully is no longer.

I did recognize him though. He was around before I got here, I would see him in some of Luke's training sessions. The guy really thought of Luke as a hero. He was probably the same age as me and like Annabeth thought Luke was a great guy. Which is why him and Annabeth are quite close. They use to hang about a lot before I arrived at camp. He too was like an older brother to her. At least that's what I hoped it was.

After I arrived she became so interested in 'the prophecy' and 'getting a quest' she started to forget about him. I felt bad about that, but Annabeth was such a great friend I don't think I would even be alive without her. But tell her I said that and you'll be the ones not alive.

We hadn't gone on many quests together but the first quest is the one that really made us click. We started going out a few months ago. But we don't need to go into that.

I looked at Eduardo and realized he was being genuine. He still trusted Luke like Annabeth did. After his words of wisdom Travis straightened up and stepped next to Eduardo.

"As one of the head counselors, Luke. Welcome back to Hermes."

Travis grinned and looked towards Connor again. He never normally made decisions alone. Connor gave Eduardo a distasteful kind of look but nodded to Travis and also stepped forward.

After some more people stepped forward people started cheering and whooping. A few of the Ares/Hermes guys picked up Luke on their shoulders and carried him down towards the cabins still jeering loudly. I could see Luke laughing and he gave me the thumbs up sign before heading down the hill.

"I've missed hanging out with Eduardo. That was a great thing you did though. A great thing you _both _did."

I turned to see Annabeth gazing dreamily into the distance the crowd had thundered off into.

"P-P-Percy" I heard Raven mutter from behind me. Crap, how did I forget about her. I mentally slapped myself and spun on my heels to face her but barely got 90 degrees before she fly tackled me in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Was this your plan all along? I love you Percy!"

She kissed my cheek and flew off down the hill in pursuit of her finally accepted love. I watched her go and chuckled.

"I think Connor resents Eduardo a bit..." Annabeth muttered. Clearly to herself, but I turned and held her face up. Her brow was furrowed as she thought hard,

"Travis started to get quite protective of Ed after Luke had left. Connor and Travis were always each others number 1's in crime. But sometimes Travis is pre occupied with Eduardo. He never neglects Connor. Wouldn't dream of it. But Connor's iffy around him... This might go wrong Percy"

I felt a twinge of jealousy when she said 'Ed'. It was hard remembering they use to be as close as us once. I let it slide though.

"Things are finally going right Annabeth, I doubt things will go wrong that soon" _We're not that unlucky. _I thought but I knew how wrong I could be so I didn't say...

I entwined my fingers into hers and led her down the hill. I could tell she was frustrated so I decided to grab a canoe and hit the lake and have a bit of fun. But her worry was strong enough to spread. Just a little bit though. But I couldn't let her know.

Yet.

* * *

**So how do you like Eduardo? He is NOT my character though!**

**He belongs to one of my greatest reviewers, Poseidon'sdaughter19**

**Sadly she doesn't have any stories posted on fan fic but she has come up with a great character I want to make a regular in the story! **

**Tell me what you think of him. Does he need some more character? A POV in the next chapter? **

**LET ME KNOW :D**

**Anyway! Feel free to click the little blue button and make me a happy writer (:**

**Till le next chapter!**


End file.
